


but who's the cutest gene of them all?

by seyoungandfree



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Competition, Cuteness Competition, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyoungandfree/pseuds/seyoungandfree
Summary: Yongseok sparks a hot debate in the dorms, which leads to an intense competition between him and Sangmin. But who really is the cutest member of CROSS GENE?





	but who's the cutest gene of them all?

“What’s up bitches! I’m the cutest member of cross gene and that’s the tea!” Yongseok had burst into their dorm sitting room to announce this, shocking the other members (except Seyoung who was napping).

“How about no? The maknae dares to usurp my position as the cutest sunshine in this household. Please get out, or else learn because I’m about to snap boy.” Sangmin pouts “Mmm, I need to cuddle.” He turns to Wonho with puppy dog eyes who gapes at the two of them “Pwease Shin, pwease! I wub your cuddles.” Wonho cannot resist as he steps up to Sangmin and they wrap their arms around each other.

Pouting Yongseok holds up his phone “but Candy made a poll.. And I’m the cutest!!” The members take a closer look before he hides his phone blushing.

“Yongseokie that’s not even poll results. You just typed that out, didn’t you” Takuya said through a grin. “But I gotta admit that’s cute”

Yongseok’s eyes lit up, though he tried to hide it and keep his cute pout. Sangmin with playful annoyance at Takuyas comment announced “How about we make it into a full competition then! Wonho and Takuya can be the judges!”

Wonho sighed gently, but couldn’t help smile at his friends enthusiasm. Takuya snickered, this was going to be one hell of a show.

“We need to set some rules for this- how about four rounds and both of us can give you a score of 1-10” Wonho suggested.

“And you aren’t allowed to copy the first contestant!” Takuya chimed in.

“Then can we play rock- paper- scissors over who goes first each round?” Sangmin questioned.

“If Yongseok agrees to these terms then that’s how the order will be decided” Wonho replied.

“I agree~” Yongseok hummed “but Minnie is bad at rock-paper-scissors.”

“I don’t need to go first to claim my victory” Sangmin teased the curly haired blonde.

“Then Takuya and I will prepare the room and round details” Wonho said as he leaned into the taller boys ear. Sangmin and Yongseok beamed excitedly. Wonho whispered the round details into Takuya’s ear, who couldn’t help his huge smirk staring at the two contestants. After a few minutes of whispering back and forth, Takuya retrieved two pens and a stack of post-it notes from his room, while Wonho moved a table to the middle of the room with two chairs. The judges were ready.The tall pair sat down and took a post-it note each. Wonho took a quick breath, and with a steady gaze glanced at the eager contestants.

“The first round will be cute selfies- take them on your phones and send them to Takuya.

“Rock-paper-scissors!” the two shouted in harmony with child like grins. Sangmin chose paper while Yongseok protruded a rock.

“I won? I WON?! “ Sangmin bounced giggling in a high pitch, earning a slightly sour stare from Yongseok.

“Just luck, MINNIE.” Yongseok scoffed, earning a giggle from Wonho.

Sangmin grabbed his phone from the couch, and opened a photo filter app. He smiled his widest smile, wrinkling his eyes into a semi-crescent shape and adding bright pink blush effect with cat ears. With a swift tap he sent the selfie to ‘♡Taku~♡’ from his list of contacts. Yongseok took a different approach to his selfie, he smiled gently staring directly into the lense with a look that could melt mountains. He chose a filter that slightly enlarged his eyes and added billions of little stars into them. Like Sangmin before him, he searched his contacts and send the selfie to “Senpai”. Wonho and Takuya stared at the two photos- both had such undeniably cute charms even though their auras were so different. They judges scribbled down their results. Sangmin’s photo received an 8 from Takuya and a 9 from Wonho, while Yongseok’s photo got a 7 from Takuya and Wonho. Both parties, eager to one-up each other awaited the next round.

“Round two will be cute noises!” Takuya proclaimed with a smirk. “Since Sangmin went first last round, Yongseok should go first now”

Yongseok snickered, as a mischievous plan bore in his head.

“KYUUUUUUUU” he shouted in a sweet high pitched voice, and with a flick of his thick eyebrows glanced towards Sangmin.

Sangmin who was slightly caught off guard by the jab at their eldest friend, cleared his throat in preparation.

“UwwwwwwwwwwwwwwU” Sangmin pouted in a childlike tone, his tone gently balanced between a whisper and a hum.

Takuya glanced at Wonho, who’s eyebrows were furrowed in thought. Clearly he struggled with the rating as much as he did. Following five minutes of staring back and forth between Takuya and Wonho, the results were released. Yongseok’s energetic ‘kyu’ earned him an 8 from Takuya and a 6 from Wonho, while Sangmin’s childlike ‘uwu’ got a 5 from Takuya and a 7 from Wonho.

“Third round~ do your best cute poses. ” Wonho instructed.

Sangmin, getting the first turn again, pulled his curled fists to his face and smiled sheepishly. Once he broke his pose, Yongseok began his. Placing both his arms in an ark above him, he created a large heart. Adding to his charm he tilted his head to the side with his gentle smile. The young blonde ranked at 8 and 6, while Sangmin got a 4 and 7.

“The final round, Yongseok will start, and it will be affections to your challenger” Takuya sang with a pleased voice.

Hearing this, Yongseok pulled a disgusted face and stuck his tongue out playfully. He approached the purple haired male and gently pinched his nose. Then playfully wrapped one arm behind his back, raising the other in the air.

“Minnie~ do a heart with me” he pleaded with sparkly eyes to which Sangmin obliged.

Taking a different approach, Sangmin fixed the younger man’s clothes and hair, giving him a reassuring pat.

“There there, baby~” He cooed. “Gimme a hug” he added with a wide smile.

Yongseok couldn’t resist and cuddled into his wide open arms. The sweet moment was broken with Takuya’s barely audible snicker. The two pulled apart and impatiently awaited the results.

“I’ll give Yongseok a 6, and Sangmin a 7” Wonho spoke attracting their gaze.

“From me, Yongseok gets a 5 and Sangmin gets a 6” Takuya thoughtfully added “We will tally the results now”.

Wonho and Takuya stared at each other, after tallying the results up twice, and thrice they got the same result.

“Both of you got 53- it’s a tie…” Wonho spoke gently.

The two began protesting, their voices becoming a harmony of chaos.

“Bonus round!” Yongseok shouted.

Before anyone could disagree, Sangmin began singing ‘baby shark’ cutely and Yongseok quickly chimed in, with a determined glint in his eyes. The tall pair wordlessly glared at the childish pair, until a new voice broke the chaos.

“Wha’s goin’ on out ‘ere?” A sleepy Seyoung had emerged from his bedroom sporting a fluffy bed head and rubbing at his eyes. The others looked up from where Sangmin and Yongseok were pinching each other’s cheeks, and aw’ed at Seyoung and his sleepy form.

“Alright. Seyoung is definitely the cutest here. You’ve both been kicked out of the competition.” Takuya announced after cooing at Seyoung.

“What competition?” Takuya and Wonho stood up and guided Seyoung back into his room. “It’s okay Seyoung, why don’t you get some more sleep. You still look so sleepy and I bet those late nights song writing aren’t helping.” Wonho murmured comfortingly to him.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this! Leave a request on our tumblr [here](https://seyoungandfree.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ///
> 
> request: hewwo can i request a fic where yongseok and saangmin are trying to outdo eachother with their cuteness and the rest of crossgene are the judges and it ends with seyoung winning uwu


End file.
